


Clumsy as a panda

by janetgenea



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Paperwork, mention of a long and bloody mission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-20 22:21:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11930487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janetgenea/pseuds/janetgenea
Summary: Once you have returned from a long mission, Bucky comes to you seeking your attentions.





	Clumsy as a panda

You are sitting at your desk filling papers about your last mission from which you have just returned last night. A knock on the partially open door of your bedroom claims your attention.

"Hi, doll." Your boyfriend peeks in. "Can I get in?"

"Yeah, sure." You nod. "But I have work to do." You warn him, gesturing toward the paperwork scattered in front of you. The mission has been three weeks long and it has turned out a little bit more bloody than expected, so now you have tons of papers to fill in.

"Really?" Bucky's brows furrow.

"Like if you don't know." You chuckle. "We are in the same business, dear. Don't you ever have paperwork to complete after missions?" You frown. "Does Steve do it for you?"

Bucky laughs leaning against the doorframe. "Usually, I'm lucky if I don't have to do also his." He shakes his head. "Sometimes I wonder if when I died he just sketched it, and then let Peggy fill in the words."

"Bucky!" You glare at him.

"What?! I'm just curious to know if there is a draw of me as Humpty Dumpty laying around somewhere at the Smithsonian's Archives." He shrugs.

A muffled laugh escapes your lips as you go back to your paperwork. "By the way, feel free to get in if you want to." You add.

"Thanks, doll." Bucky smiles; and stepping into the room he makes a big display of tripping over thin air.

"Hey, are you alright?" You jerk out of your chair to help him back on his feet.

He takes your hand, and begins to get up from the floor but, half way up, he falls back pulling you down with him.

"Bucky..." Concern drips into your voice. "What's happening to you?"

"I'm an old man, doll." A smirk flickers on his face. "Stumbling and falling is something that can happen with the old age."

You give him a questioning look, as you jump up on your feet. He moves to get up, just to tackle you back down.

"Bucky?"

"Yes, doll." He giggles softly.

"You are doing this on purpose, aren't you?" You crack a smile, getting once again on your feet.

"What makes you think that?" He retorts wrapping his arms around one of your legs.

"The fact that you are behaving like a panda, maybe?" You venture.

"Meaning to say? That I'm irresistibly cute and that you've decided to cuddle with me?" His signature smile lightens the features of his handsome face.

You can't keep yourself from laughing. "Nope." You shake your head negatively. "I meant that you are being comically clumsy." You chuckle.

"But you are going to cuddle with me anyway, right?"

"I've told you; I have paperwork to do, Buck." You say reluctantly, definitely preferring his suggestion to filling papers.

"Alright." He sighs letting go your leg, and getting up from the floor. "But I've missed you so much, [Y/N]." He pouts.

You can't resist him any longer. You give him a little peck. "Okay, Sarge. I suppose that the paperwork can wait for a little."

Bucky grins happily, scoops you up and takes you to bed. He plops himself down next to you and traps you tightly in a gentle hug. He snuggles his face in the crook of your neck and presses a kiss against your skin.

It really feels good to be back in his arms after so long. You slowly card his soft hair. He hums satisfied continuing to pepper little kisses on your neck.

"Are you sure not to have been enhanced with panda's DNA, my love? 'Cause you are indeed irresistibly cute and cuddly." You whisper.

He giggles and pulls you closer to him.


End file.
